La Otra Dimensión
by Xiao Kuroro Yue
Summary: ¿Por qué Harry se mira en un espejo? ¿Por qué Ron lee un libro? ¿Por qué Draco está siendo amable? ¿Por qué Luna no hace cosas raras? !¿Y POR QUÉ NEVILLE ME PRESUME SUS MÚSCULOS! ¿Cómo me metí en esto?
1. Prólogo

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de J. K. Rowling, mientras que la trama es mía y de Liz Vultury de Cullen. **_

_**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**_

_**Prólogo**_

_**Hermione**_

—No te entiendo—me dice con confusión casi tangible en la voz.

—Dije que no, Harry—contesto haciendo el esfuerzo por aguantar las lágrimas que pican por salir de mis ojos.

—No lo entiendo—repite y pone las manos sobre la mesa para acercarse más a mi y ver que la respuesta que le di sea la correcta y no haya escuchado mal— ¿te niegas a ser la madrina de mi boda?

—Sí, Harry, no quiero ser tu madrina de bodas, pídeselo a alguien más— intento que mi voz suene lo más fría posible pero hasta yo soy consciente de cómo se quiebra a la mitad de la oración.

— ¿Por qué?

_¡Por que yo quiero se la novia, carajo!_

—Tengo mis razones—respondo tajantemente en lugar de lo que mis pensamientos le quiere gritar.

Me estremezco cuando se acerca aun más para pedirme una explicación detallada y es cuando se que debo decir… _¡patitas para que las quiero!_

Tomo mi bolso y lo guardo todo rápidamente antes de murmurar un seco "Adiós" y salir como si el mismo Voldemort me persiguiera de la cafetería en la que Harry me citó.

Incluso cuando cruzo la puerta de la cafetería puedo escuchar los gritos del pelinegro llamándome pero los ignoro. Giro en la esquina y apresuro el paso cuando oigo como me sigue. Entro en el primer callejón desierto que encuentro y desaparezco para parecer en mi casa.

Mi casa en el Valle de Godric.

_**Yo sé que la recuerdan. Nuestra historia de "La Otra Dimensión" que publicamos en septiembre pasado pero, de verdad, pasamos varias cosas que no teníamos ni tiempo para hablar sobre los capítulos ni tampoco les poníamos el empeño que, ustedes, mis lectores se merecen.**_

_**Lo que queda de esta noche y el fin de semana me dedicare a subir los capítulos reeditados y listos para leer.**_

_**Una vez que lleguemos al nº 7 que son los que tenemos escritos. Las actualizaciones tardan un poco en llegar porque como saben, Liz y yo estamos de vacaciones pero yo tengo que llevar "La Academia" y prometí que también re-subiría "Sexta Temporada".**_

_**Linda noche.**_

_**Xiao Kuroro Yue**_

_**PD: El género es humor aunque el prologo y el primer capítulo no lo parezcan mucho.**_

_**CRAZY AND PROUD**_


	2. Dolores que matan

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de J. K. Rowling, mientras que la trama es mía y de Liz Vultury de Cullen. **_

_**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**_

_**Capítulo I**_

_**Dolores que matan**_

_**Hermione**_

Es cas imposible describir mi presente de una forma que no parezca miserable.

_¿Qué, qué había pasado?_

Harry ha continuado su vida y relación con Ginny. Se han comprometido hace unos meses atrás. Actualmente están planeando su boda y si, adivinan, quiere que yo sea la madrina.

_¿Ron?_

Ron ha mantenido una relación con Luna casi el mismo tiempo que Harry con Ginny—y está actualmente viviendo con Harry en un departamento en Londres—, mientras que Ginny aun permanece en _La Madriguera._

_¿Yo?_

Casi me suicidó cuando anunciaron el compromiso en la última Navidad, de por sí ya era doloroso verlos juntos y mi única esperanza había sido su inminente ruptura.

_¿Vuelven a adivinar? Sí, eso nunca pasó y nunca pasará. ¿Qué por qué me molesta? Fácil. Estoy enamorada de Harry Potter desde hace más de cinco años._

Me creerán una loca por decirlo pero desde el mismo momento en que me sentí atraída por Ron casi visualizó mi futuro y me enteró de que él no es para mí pero la niña quería intentar de todas formas y se echó de cabeza al pozo mientras mi queridísimo amigo corrió a los brazos de la pelirroja con _aires de rubia, _¿entiendes?

Sí, ese fue mi último intento de hacer un chiste.

Los últimos 5 meses han sido de lo más dolorosos y muy poco gratos que haya podido vivir y tengo muchas razones para demostrarlo. Escuchar a Ginny y Harry planear su boda es de las pocas y de las muchas cosas que no soporto aguantar ver o escuchar de mi lista.

_¿Quiere ver la lista? ¡Claro!_

_Boda de Harry Potter con Ginny Weasley_

_Boda de Harry Potter con Ginny Weasley_

_Boda de Harry Potter con Ginny Weasley_

_Boda de Harry Potter con Ginny Weasley_

_Boda de Harry Potter con Ginny Weasley_

_Boda de Harry Potter con Ginny Weasley_

_Boda de Harry Potter con Ginny Weasley_

_Boda de Harry Potter con Ginny Weasley_

_Boda de Harry Potter con Ginny Weasley_

_Resurrección de Voldemort_

_Maltrato a las criaturas mágicas_

_¿Te cayó la indirecta? Para lo que no, ¡NO QUIERO QUE SE CASEN!_

Por eso me he mudado de Londres, y el lugar más lejano que encontré de Londres y Ottery St. Catchpole —donde vivían los Weasley— es el Valle de Godric pero tengo también otra razón y sigo creyendo que es sin duda la más poderosa de todas.

Los recuerdos, el pueblo y sus habitantes me recuerdan tanto a Harry que es para mí sin duda _mi zona segura._

_¿Qué porque simplemente no lo saco de mi vida? Fácil, de nuevo._

Lo veo del diario, sí, adivinan. Después de reponer el año perdido en Hogwarts junto con Ginny y Luna.

_Sí, lo sé, otro punto en mi contra._

Ron se unió junto con George en _Sortilegios Weasley _y ahora es una de las tiendas de artículos mágicos de broma más famosos de toda Gran Bretaña, es tanto o más solicitada que _Zonco_.

Harry cumplió su sueño de ser Auror y vive de cazar a los pocos mortífagos que siguen leales a Lord Voldemort aun después de su derrota en Hogwarts hace más de cinco años.

Yo por mi parte me dedique a hacer una carrera en Leyes Mágicas y ahora soy Jefa del Departamento de Leyes Mágicas en el Ministerio.

En un principio nos preocupaba que no nos viéramos tan seguido como estábamos acostumbrados. Bueno, después de convivir juntos por casi diez años de nuestras vidas era obvio que la separación nos incomodara, ¿no?

En fin. La solución vino a su tiempo cuando nos dimos cuanta de que normalmente Harry y yo nos relacionamos a la hora de las sentencias para los mortífagos mientras que Ron, que dispone de más tiempo libre que Harry y yo, se la vive en el Ministerio molestándome a mí o a mi mejor amigo a casa segundo casi impidiéndonos trabajar.

Nos organizamos en un día que llamamos "viernes de café" en el que toda la bandita (entiéndase: Ron, Luna, Ginevra _"aires de rubia" _Weasley, Draco—por raro que parezca—, Harry, Neville y yo) nos reunimos en el Café _Media Noche_ donde Harry me citó esta tarde para hablar de las cosas que nos suceden durante la semana o simplemente pasar un buen rato. Esos días me alegraban un poco porque comparto tiempo con mis amigos pero estar cerca de las _abejas cosechando miel…_

_De acuerdo. Debo dejar de hacer chiste, me he dado cuenta._

… me pone de nervios y casi quiero maldecir a Ginevra para que se le aleje de Harry pero reúno fuerzas y autocontrol de donde-no-tengo para controlar mi enojo.

Todo cambió cuando se supo lo del compromiso en Navidad. Ahora cada vez que me toca ver algo con Harry suelo mandar a Parvti para que lo resuelva o le doy un memo que diga "demasiado-ocupada", incluso falto a los "viernes de café" con excusas de _mucho trabajo, estoy cansada, he quedado con alguein_, etc. La mayoría de mis amigos se tragan mis cuentos pero Ron y Luna no.

_Sí, él conoce toda la verdad, toda, todita. Ron Weasley se ha vuelto mi confidente junto con su novia Luna Lovegood ¿Y por qué Harry no me siguió hasta aquí? Es respuesta obvia_

Solamente Ron y Luna conocen donde está mi casa.

_¿Por qué? ¿De verdad no piensan o solamente me hacen las preguntas porque quieren que yo lo explique todo? Bueno, da igual…_

Porque yo sé que si Harry sabe mi ubicación, mi escondite, mi _zona segura_, no dejara de molestarme. Estaría aquí las 24 horas preguntándome sobre el vestido, la túnica, las invitaciones, los anillos. Todo. Y yo no estoy dispuesta a soportarlo. Ya es suficiente con que _Pig _me traiga dos o tres cartas semanales.

Una de Ron, siempre preguntando por mí y como me encuentro además de advertirme sobre la carta de Harry; que como siempre contiene preguntas sobre la mejor iglesia, el mejor traje, que sí el color canario es mejor al amarillo pero peor que el dorado quemado.

Esas cartas las ignoro en su mayoría, siempre le respondo a Ron extensamente y le dedico dos o tres renglones a la respuesta de Harry. Ni siquiera tengo el valor suficiente de responder por correo sobre la boda ¿De verdad creen que puedo llevar los anillos sin que me dé una crisis nerviosa de camino?

_En fin, quieren saber que paso después de que deje a Harry en la cafetería donde estábamos, ¿no? Bueno, la cosa fue más o menos así…_

Entro rápidamente en mi zona segura y lo primero que hago es aventar mi chaqueta y el bolso hacia la destartalada sala y dejarme caer con fuerza sobre un sofá. Hoy, no me siento segura en este lugar, de hecho parece como si estuviera en llamas.

¡¿Cómo es todo esto posible?

¿Acaso él es así de egoísta? Ahora que pienso bien, Harry no se ha detenido a pensar en mí en los últimos meses, no solamente me ha pedido mi opinión para algo que yo no quiero responder si no que las opiniones no son tomadas en cuenta, ya que siempre _Ginny_ sale con una propuesta mejor.

Después de unos minutos de auto compadecerme me levanto y camino hacia el espejo de cuerpo completo que tengo en la sala

Alrededor de él estan las fotos de nuestros días en Hogwarts y de mi familia y amigos. Miro especialmente en la que Harry yo estamos abrazados. Ese día yo tenía miedo de que muriera quemado por un dragón y al final… salió victorioso. Es la misma foto que Rita Skeeter tomó para el _Profeta_ y a pesar de los años, aun la conservo.

En un suave desliz, poso mi vista en el cristal y odio con todo corazón lo que estoy viendo.

_Soy yo._

De eso no me cabe duda. Pero aun así no puedo parar de pensar.

_¿Quién es ella?_

La Hermione que se ve en el espejo tiene una mirada tan triste y cansada, incluso la veo más delgada, parece anoréxica y ¡qué decir del cabello! Simplemente tiene una escoba atada sobre la cabeza. Suspiro cansadamente y me miro de nuevo.

Si yo tengo estos pensamientos depresivos de mi misma, ¿qué pensaran los demás de mí?

No recuerdo nunca haber tenido una imagen peor a la que ahora se asoma por el espejo. Ni siquiera durante los días de la Guerra, ¿acaso el amor es así de doloroso? Con Harry parece serlo… bueno, no debo culpar a Harry…

Es también culpa de Ginny y mía. De Ginny por meterse donde no la llaman, y mía por enamorarme de mi mejor amigo, desde hace unos meses me siento muy abatida y sin ganas de ver la vida, incluso he considerado la posibilidad de abandonar todo el mundo mágico pero…

…_no soy cobarde._

Si tengo que ver a Harry con Ginny por el resto de mi vida, que así sea, pero…

_No quiero volver a tener que sonreír a cada momento. Harry y Ginny pueden ser felices juntos y si él es feliz yo no intervendré… pero eso no significaba que sea feliz._

Yo misma me sorprendo de mis pensamientos auto-depresivos, que poco a poco se fueron convirtiendo en una gran ira.

Harry si tiene gran parte de culpa, él nunca se fija en mí.

_No sé ni porqué saque la varita._

Él nunca se preocupa por mi salud, nunca me habla sino es para consultar detalles de su boda…

_Un gran chillido se escuchó cuando el primer hechizo reboto del espejo a la vajilla._

Él nunca me acompaña, ni siquiera cuando lo invite a pasar el día por su primer aniversario como Auror, como siempre Ginevra es más importante que su mejor amiga para él…

_El ruido ensordecedor del siguiente hechizo me hizo recordar Hogwarts y la batalla final contra Lord Voldemort._

Él se había arriesgado por ella en la Cámara de los Secretos…

_Otro gran chirrido._

Él me había dejado a mi suerte cuando fue por Ginny a la Sala de Menesteres durante el asedio de Voldemort en Hogwarts.

_Un fuerte tronido._

Él no aceptó mis consuelos cuando Sirius y Dumbledore murieron…

_Esta vez estuve segura de que algo estallo en mil pedazos._

Harry siempre se preocupa por todos, menos por mí. Siempre considera como la sabelotodo de Hogwarts y me usa más como biblioteca-andante y pañuelo-de-lagrimas que como amiga… La amiga que la acompaño durante la búsqueda de los horrocruxes para destruir a Voldemort.

_¿Por qué entonces, él no puede verme a mí y si a ella?_

Todo lo que escuche después de que hice volar la mayor parte de mis cosas en la habitación fue el doloroso silencio, así sentía mi corazón, silencioso y solitario. Lejos de los que amaba por culpa de un pelinegro de ojos verdes que se enamora de la _mujer_ más hermosa, más linda y bella…

Puedo sentir el frío del espejo en mi mano y mi frente, me recargo en él y segundos después estoy recostada en el frío suelo, ni siquiera tuve la molestia de levantarme. Después de todo…

…_¿Qué importaba si ya no puedo estar más hundida?_

Ron aunque me apoya no es justo dividirlo en dos o tres. Es el mejor amigo de Harry y hermano de Ginny, aunque se preocupa por mí, la sombra familiar siempre está sobre mí. Siempre pensaría en su hermana antes que en mí.

Aceptando y saboreando este punto, ¿Alguien de verdad se preocupa por mí? ¿Alguien de verdad me prefiere a mí que a ella? Luna ni siquiera parece notar mi presencia cuando Ginny está presente incluso cuando ella sabe lo que siento por Harry.

Creo que ni siquiera encajo bien en este mundo, quizás haya un mundo diferente donde todo puede ser de otra manera… donde todos y todas sean felices y contentos, donde no estuviera enamorada de Harry o donde él lo estuviera de mí. Sonreí ante esa idea

_¿Cómo sería un Harry enamorado de mí?_

La verdad, no puedo imaginármelo diciéndome cosas tiernas al oído o abrazándome, incluso besándome. Simplemente no soy capaz de siquiera pensarlo, solamente siento como las lágrimas se van secando de mis mejillas y no porque ya no me este triste sino porque me la he pasado llorando por tanto tiempo que no recuerdo la última noche que dormí sin derramar una lágrima por él.

Finalmente, mi cuerpo automáticamente se acomoda en el frío suelo de madera y poco a poco se relaja hasta comenzar a quedarse dormido. Solamente recuerdo tener mi varita firmemente sujetada a en mi mano y como la noche se cierra quedándome por completo dormida en este lugar.

No soy consciente de la sensación de vértigo que me inunda por todo el cuerpo hasta que despierto a la mañana siguiente en la misma posición, en el mismo lugar con un horrible dolor de cabeza. Me incorporo poco a poco y mis miembros—entumidos— se sienten mejor que ayer. Miro a mí alrededor y casi me mato.

_¡Por Merlín!_

El mueble con la vajilla tiene una horrible quemadura en medio de este y los platos están esparcidos en pequeños pedacitos por todas partes; dos de los sofás están casi quemados y ni que decir de las paredes, tienen marcas de hechizos por todas partes. Entro en la cocina y está en el mismo estado mientras que toda la comida ha desaparecido; incluso mi habitación— en el segundo piso— está casi destruida.

Suspiro frustrada. Son las siete de la mañana de un viernes.

Tengo dos horas para acomodar a la perfección mi casa y aparecer mi ropa antes de que Ron llegue. Él viene por mí, todos los días, a las nueve; a esa hora desayunamos en el miso café donde nos reunimos todos los viernes y luego me acompaña al Ministerio de Magia.

Me pongo en marcha, empiezo con el piso de abajo que está por completo destruido.

Reconstruyo la vajilla, acomodo los sillones y limpio el piso—me sorprende lo sucio que estaba ¿Qué? ¡Por Merlín, soy la persona más organizada que conozco y la suciedad no es parte de mi vida! ¡Ni el desorden!—, reacomodo los cuadros y sacudo la mesa así como el polvo de toda la sala y comedor.

Después subo a mi habitación y repito el proceso, de la comida me encargare después. Miro el reloj, son las ocho y media, aun tengo tiempo.

Me meto en la ducha a toda velocidad y a las nueve en punto ya estoy bajando lista para irme en cuanto Ron llegue.

Mientras tanto me dejo caer en el sofá individual y recargo mi cabeza en el respaldo. Me sobo las sienes mientras mantengo los ojos cerrados, aun no puedo creer todas las tonterías que hice el día anterior y las muchas negativas que le tendré que dar a Harry hoy.

Porque él me seguirá por todas partes, en cada momento para que le dé una positiva o me interrogará hasta pedirme el porqué y después intentará decir que no es motivo suficiente. Me incorporo despacio y miro el espejo de inmediato como acto de reflejo para recordar lo sucedido en la pasada noche.

Las fotos a su alrededor no están, me acerco para observar eso. Veo claramente que alrededor del marco no hay ninguna foto, ni siquiera la del recorte de Rita Skeeter, nada.

Me arrepiento tanto de haber lazando todos esos hechizos, alguno tuvo que haberlas desaparecido pero ya no tengo tiempo de aparecerlas. Ron debería de estar aquí en cualquier momento y…

¡DIOS MIO! ¡Las 9:20!

Ya es tarde, sin importarme más me desaparezco y reaparezco en el mismo callejón de anoche, con o sin Ron tengo que ir a trabajar y desayunar algo. Paso por la calle atropelladamente y con rapidez, de esta sí que no me salvo, no quiero llegar tarde, eso no es el estilo de Hermione Granger.

Pero cuando me detengo frente al café de ayer, este está cerrado y taponeado con letreros de "CLAUSURADO" y "PELIGRO" por la puerta y las ventanas. Lo observo detenidamente. No es posible que de un día para otro cerraran un local y menos cuando este es muy famoso en la ciudad.

— ¡Hermione!—el grito a mi derecha me hace girarme para encontrarme con Ron, quien me mira como si fuera un extraterrestre— ¡No puede ser! ¡Tú estás muerta!

_**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**_

_**Y hasta llega hoy esta historia. Mi cabeza está punzándome debido a mi agitado día…**_

_**Intenten vender gelatinas en la lluvia y después hablamos.**_

_**Espero que les agrade nuestro inicio con una Hermione depresiva que después se volverá loca con tantos cambios a su alrededor…**_

_**Xiao Kuroro Yue**_

_**CRAZY AND PROUD**_


End file.
